


Blood

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird





	1. Chapter 1

Blood 

CH.1

他是他的生日禮物，其實是隨處可見的禮物，畢竟只是個血奴，不過因為那副好模樣，所以用這蠻高的價格買下，接著送到了朴智旻的身邊。

朴智旻是吸血鬼，從遠古時代就存在的古老一支血族，血緣非常的高貴，任何一支吸血鬼看到了都要禮讓三分，敬畏十分的大少爺。

而金泰亨，是在他成年時，被別人當成禮物送過去的血奴。

那時候還沒看到人，一聞到他的味道，朴智旻就知道了，這個人他非要不可。

太香了，香醇濃郁的香味，很奇特的，還有一股玫瑰花香味，讓所有在場的吸血鬼全部都騷動了起來。

沒錯，他們相遇的時候，是在朴智旻的慶生會上，吸血鬼的宴會。華麗的水晶燈，穿著華美禮服的吸血鬼，和瀰漫在四周的興奮。

那時候的朴智旻在過他的成年生日，好不容易他終於一百歲了，在吸血鬼的年紀裡，已經成年了，因此他的父親和母親幫他舉辦豪華的宴會，宴請所有在歷史上都很有名的血族前來朴家大宅為他慶生。

百般無聊的撥弄著被燻製了許久、精美的佳餚，朴智旻興致缺缺，這個朴家大少爺對誰都是冷冷淡淡的，連對父母也都是那號表情，從未有人見過他開懷笑過，因此，這次的生日宴會，眾人無不絞盡腦汁的想要讓他展顏一笑。

血奴，做為禮物，因此登場。

吸血鬼是要吃飯的，在這個神奇的世界裡，當然會有血奴的存在，落罪的人類，或是被惡魔詛咒的凡人，都會成為血奴。

當人類成為血奴，就像被判了死刑一樣，血奴被吸血鬼所豢養，宛如寵物一樣玩弄，很少血奴會長命的，除非特別一點，主人願意放了或是立契約，才能夠存活在這世上，反正都是得了罪的犯人，沒人會理會他們的死活的，魔法界最下賤的存在。

低垂著頭，金泰亨手腳都被鐐銬囚禁著，每一步都會伴隨響亮的鈴聲，而他每踩一步，周遭吸血鬼的目光也跟著熾熱，等到他停在朴智旻面前，身邊的目光幾乎快要把他給活吞了。

定定的看著他，坐在最高處、主位的椅子上，朴智旻垂頭看著這安靜的血奴，接著伸手，拉住他手上的鎖鏈，把人兒往上一拉。

踉蹌的往上走，但是因為虛弱無力而不得已只能把手撐在朴智旻的腿上，金泰亨小小的驚呼一聲，接著下一秒，有些冰冷的手輕輕抬起他的下巴。

深淵一般的眼眸，狹長又黑暗，一看就會被吸入般的深邃無痕。

他對上了那雙眼睛，從此讓他心甘情願的成為他的禁臠。

屏著氣息，金泰亨呆楞的看著那張面無表情的臉。

好好看的吸血鬼，極為魅惑的面容，純黑的髮和同色的眼，雪白的皮膚，他的氣質是一看到會讓人望而怯步，狂烈的霸氣幾乎可以把普通人壓在地上，但滿是魅惑慾望的氛圍，又讓人想要貼到他的面前俯首稱臣。

快要忘記自己只是一個小小的血奴，搞不好還是朴智旻其中一個隨處可見的奴隸，金泰亨就這樣愣愣的注視著他，早在落罪前，他就聽過這位吸血鬼外貌的傳聞，而在之後，沒有自由後，他又從那些人口中聽到自己要被賣給他。

沒想到不是空穴來風，真的長得很好看⋯⋯原本早就放棄了一切，原本早就以為沒有希望了，在看到朴智旻的面容後，不知怎麼的，金泰亨就覺得，就這樣成為他的血奴好像也可以，就算被殘忍的對待也沒關係，因為這是他見過，最好看的一雙眼睛。

就這樣盯著他，朴智旻非常難得的沒有直接冷臉，和之前一樣直接把那些沒有眼色的那些血奴給殘殺後拂袖而去，而是就這樣凝視著他，讓旁人一陣騷動。

往上抬手後撫上他的臉頰，接著鉗住他的下巴，把人往自己身上拉。

在心中慌張，但來不及反應，金泰亨就跌到他的懷裡，脖頸旁是潮濕的吐息。

「你是我的了。」

在話語落下的剎那，在所有人面前，朴智旻露出獠牙，咬上金泰亨漂亮的肩頸。

不得不承認，朴智旻第一次知道什麼叫做一見鍾情之類的鬼話，就算金泰亨比起他來說太過年幼，對人類來說應該才是少年的年紀，對長命種族的他來說，只是短命如螻蟻的消耗物，可他還是對他一見鍾情。

金泰亨長得太好看了，所以不小心想要讓他變成自己的了，第一次看到他，朴智旻就已經想要得到對方，可能是因為他像是玫瑰花一樣馥郁的血味，可能是和夜晚盛開的玫瑰般柔嫩鮮紅的唇，可能是因為對方明亮乾淨的眼眸，也可能因為是對方溫暖香軟的肌膚，伸出手碰觸他雕像般的面頰，朴智旻立刻就下定決心，立定契約。

血奴在被賣到吸血鬼世家前，販賣者都會事先處理好一切，先將血契約放進去他們身體裡，並且確認好全身上下是否都完美無瑕，處女處子的價格最高，容貌好的價格更好，因此金泰亨才有機會見到朴智旻。

一咬上他脖頸的剎那，契約的魔法立刻束縛住金泰亨，在他被咬的位置上浮現印記，黑色的弦月，專屬於朴智旻的印記，第一次也是最後一次出現在血奴身上。

在咬了金泰亨後，朴智旻摟著他，立刻瞬間移動回到自己的房間，吸血鬼的老招數當然就是要使用在這個時候，他可不想讓其他人看到他享用金泰亨的模樣。

「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」在被朴智旻咬的那刻，金泰亨小聲的喘了一聲，尖銳的痛感瞬間襲來，但在契約立定的下一刻，緩慢地被某種奇特的快感給取代。

著迷的將美味的血液吞入腹中，朴智旻一喝到他的血，就宛如上癮了一般，停都停不下來，牙齒更深的插入他的脖頸，讓鮮血灌入自己的喉中，好像只有這樣能夠溫暖自己冰冷的體溫。

喘氣了一聲，金泰亨閉起眼睛，在鮮血逐漸從體內被吸取後，他的意識越來越模糊，唔，快要沒有力氣了⋯⋯

「糟糕，抱歉，你還好嗎？」等到朴智旻好不容易回過神來，金泰亨已經軟倒在他的懷裡，快要失去意識了，第一次有種驚慌的情緒，朴智旻連忙把獠牙從人家脖子中拔出，輕輕的伸舌舔舐著他的傷口。

訂了契約的血奴身體上也會有神奇的改變，吸血鬼的唾液能夠加速他們傷口的癒合。

「沒事吧？」看著原本是漂亮小麥色的肌膚蒼白一片，朴智旻皺起眉頭，輕柔地按著他的肩膀，似乎是想要緩解他的疼痛般，動作很溫柔，「你叫金泰亨嗎？我就叫你泰亨了，你可以叫我智旻。」

「唔，失禮了⋯⋯」儘管沒有力氣，但金泰亨還是勉強想要從朴智旻身上下來，想給他磕頭還是行禮什麼的都好，這可是朴少爺呢！自己可不能失禮！

「你沒力氣，剛剛被我吸太多血了，別亂動，乖乖待在我身上。」柔弱的力道根本無法從朴智旻身上離開，對方反而喬好姿勢，讓他搭著自己的肩，把金泰亨妥妥的抱在懷裡，「你別怕，這裡沒什麼人會傷害你的，你現在是我的了。」

「智旻⋯⋯沒有其他的血奴了嗎？」小聲呼喚他的名字，在歪頭打量朴智旻似乎沒有生氣後，金泰亨小心翼翼的詢問，惹來朴智旻一陣輕笑。

「你是我第一個血奴呢，其他人味道都不合我胃口，之前一直都是吸食動物的鮮血，很難喝的⋯⋯怎麼，嫉妒嗎？」勾起笑容，朴智旻的手溫柔的撫上他的後頸，觸感溫潤又細膩，「害怕自己的地位被搶走嗎？」

在小傢伙臉一紅時，朴智旻輕輕的把人往下壓，吻上那雙柔軟的芳唇。

「等等⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

唇齒交纏，朴智旻輕笑著，把人兒越發緊壓在自己身上，溫柔的舔弄著他柔軟的唇瓣，掃過貝齒，然後與柔軟的舌交纏在一塊。

模模糊糊的被輕吻，金泰亨只覺得這個吸血鬼好溫柔，為什麼要這樣對待一個奴隸呢⋯⋯乖順的張開嘴，讓朴智旻入侵，他毫無反抗。

等到金泰亨氣喘吁吁的趴在他胸口時，已經是他們唇齒交纏在一起很久的時候了，在朴智旻身上喘氣，他看著這隻帶著笑意看著他的吸血鬼，大著膽子，好奇的伸舌，舔上他的獠牙。

目光一緊，在他笨拙的舔弄下，朴智旻直接搶奪掌控權，再次吻上他的唇，接著一把抱起他。

驚呼了一聲，接著下一秒，金泰亨就落在柔軟的床上。

笑得無比妖冶，朴智旻拉著他的手，緩慢的摸上自己跨間明顯的腫脹，俯身在他耳畔低喃，「知道這世界上，還有什麼最棒的事情嗎？」

「我、我⋯⋯」畢竟還是個處子，什麼都不懂，支支吾吾的金泰亨臉紅的像是熟透的蘋果，惹人憐愛，讓朴智旻不禁吻上他的唇，手輕緩的挑開金泰亨的鈕扣，精緻的鎖骨立刻展露，接著下一秒，吻痕出現在上頭。

張嘴開始喘息，金泰亨只覺得渾身發熱，但又不敢做出太僭越的事情，只能軟著身體，任由上頭的人啃咬。

在挑開他褲子的剎那，金泰亨立刻夾緊雙腿，但被那人強硬的掰開，只能緊夾著他堅實的腹部，小聲嗚咽。

「害怕了？不用怕，你會喜歡的。」把他的衣服上擺俐落的扯到腹部上頭，在褲子拉到大腿後，朴智旻摸上那從未被人碰過的性器，立刻聽到金泰亨呻吟了一聲，敏感的立刻抬頭。

邊咬著他柔嫩的唇，朴智旻擼著他的性器，接著手滑了下去，到了那他一直肖想已久的秘境。

「啊、別、大人⋯⋯」感受到某種東西插了進去，金泰亨驚呼了一聲，想要逃開來，但被朴智旻緊緊的禁錮在身下，只能任由他把手指插進去自己潮濕柔軟的穴口內。

奇異的填滿感立刻貫穿他，在逐漸習慣後，半瞇著眼，金泰亨輕輕呻吟，一看到他這模樣，讓朴智旻下腹一緊，在擴張到第三指後，抓著他的膝蓋用力往上壓，接著立刻讓自己早已勃大的陰莖往濕潤的穴口挺入。

被緊緻包圍的舒爽感，讓朴智旻伏在金泰亨身上輕嘆了一聲，接著立刻咬緊牙關，開始在他體內衝刺。

「啊⋯⋯好脹、嗯⋯⋯大人，不要⋯⋯」因為他的性器太過碩大，金泰亨只能哭叫著，些微的刺痛感伴隨著撞擊在腺體的舒爽感，可又逃不開來，小孩子只能不知所措的哭著，梨花帶雨的可憐模樣，更讓朴智旻提高了速度。

「我剛剛不是說，讓你叫我的名字嗎？」隨著每個字音的落下，次次撞擊在他的腺體上，朴智旻抓著他的臉，抹去他不斷墜落的眼淚，「聽明白了嗎？」

下身再狠狠的撞在敏感點上，金泰亨立刻叫了一聲。

只能抽泣和淫叫，金泰亨不斷的搖頭，可他不能反抗，只能讓朴智旻盡興，「大人、我⋯⋯」

「你剛剛叫我什麼？」停住了動作，手溫柔的揉捏著他的陰囊，淺淺的戳著他的腺體，折磨這個不聽話的小傢伙，朴智旻埋頭舔弄他挺立的乳頭，語氣還是那麼和緩。

「求你、別、我不知道⋯⋯快一點⋯⋯」啜泣著想要他加快速度，太折磨人了，金泰亨不自覺的開始想要擺動臀部，卻被狠狠的打了一巴掌在屁股上，「啊！嗯⋯⋯」

隨著重擊和插在腺體上的雙重刺激，讓他一時收不住，立刻射了出來。

「我們泰亨很敏感呢。」把他想要逃開的手用力的壓在頭頂，手上揉捏著已經射過的性器，朴智旻在耳邊的輕聲細語，舔上他的耳垂，「快，聽話，叫我的名字。」

「智旻、不要了⋯⋯」釋放過的身體敏感到不行，金泰亨只能隨著身體本能，再次被朴智旻起了反應，複數次的性愛對這個小孩來說太超過了，可朴智旻就是覺得不夠。

「你今天可得陪我盡興呢。」開始埋頭猛干，吻上他的唇，朴智旻把人兒的腿架在自己身上，直直的撞在他的身體裡，好像埋在他身體裡，是這一輩子都要做的事情。

發狠的衝撞下，他帶著他不停的在床上翻滾，直到夜深後，還是不放過人。

「不要了、嗯⋯⋯」已經被折騰了好多次，伴隨著輕緩的嬌聲拒絕，金泰亨又洩了，顫抖著身體，他抬眼失神的看著他，明顯已經被干到失去了神智。

「你這模樣真是⋯⋯」已經射了一次在他的穴口內，但還是不滿足，朴智旻咬牙繼續猛干，讓金泰亨只能打開身體，不再反抗，甚至習慣了他填滿自己身體的感覺。

「嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」翻過身被後入，金泰亨軟著身體趴在床上，仰起臉來吐息，屁股已經被抓的佈滿紅痕，但在他穴口反覆抽插的人還是不滿足。

「舒服嗎？」咬著他的後頸和肩膀，朴智旻喘笑著，把最後一次射滿他的腸道，接著咬上他的耳垂。

被朴智旻抱到懷裡輕輕的喘息，金泰亨已經沒了力氣，只能癱軟在他的身上，頭靠上他的頸窩。

在這片溫暖和第一次激烈的性事裡，金泰亨閉著眼睛，失去了意識。


	2. Chapter.2

這裡就像是個牢籠一樣，至少對金泰亨來說就是。僕人們對待金泰亨，就像是金絲雀一樣，珍貴又稀奇，可是是寵物，所以不用太用心，只是個血奴而已，因此對待他大多都是愛理不理，送飯菜用扔的，不能隨意走動，給東西會冷臉，他就只差沒有牢籠了。

但金泰亨不在乎，因為他每天都可以等著朴智旻回來。

身為名門望族，朴智旻時常需要去處理家族的大事，因此很不能太常去陪伴金泰亨，有的時候在夜晚激烈過後，早上起來只能摸摸還在模糊意識中他的髮，說他要走了，就這樣出門了。

但金泰亨毫無怨言，他就只是等著他回家就好，唔，他擅自在心中亂定義，希望不要惹朴智旻生氣，不過他應該不會發現吧？

這個傻傻的血奴忘記了，吸血鬼的主人方可以偷聽他的心音，在聽到的那剎那，朴智旻被對方可愛到忍不住親親他柔軟的唇，惹得小孩子驚慌不已，接著又把人好好地抓到懷裡疼愛一番，表示自己的開心。

譬如說現在。

「咦？你怎麼回來了？」中午，陽光正強，但金泰亨不在意，只是欣賞著不遠處新栽種的鮮花，他的活動範圍只有房間，看到外頭有新奇好玩的事物，都只能眼巴巴地看著，而就在那時候，腰上突然傳來力道感，他慌忙地回頭，就感受到朴智旻吻上他的臉頰。

「吃午餐啊。」把這小孩羨慕的目光都放在眼裡，朴智旻把人拉進自己的懷裡，讓人兒好好的跨坐在自己的身上，接著毫不猶豫的露出獠牙，插入他纖細漂亮的脖頸，開始享用讓自己魂牽夢縈的美味血液。

「唔⋯⋯」乖巧聽話的伏在他的身上，金泰亨勾著他的脖子，讓自己的主人享用自己，垂著纖長的睫毛，等待他結束的那刻。

「你真美味，血液和身體都是。」把獠牙從他脖子上小心的拔出，舔舐著他的傷口，溫柔的話語落在他的耳中，暖暖的吐息讓金泰亨紅了臉頰。

「你、你享用的開心就好⋯⋯」終究還是臉皮薄，害羞的把臉埋在他的肩膀上，磨蹭著撒嬌，讓朴智旻輕笑了一聲，這人怎麼這麼可愛？

「走吧，陪我出去晃晃。」一把將人攬腰抱起，伴隨著金泰亨的驚呼聲，朴智旻放聲大笑，瞬間移動到外頭只有他知道的小秘密基地。

「我想一個人待著的時候，就會待在這裡，很安靜。我想你會喜歡的。」小心翼翼地把人放下後讓人站立好，朴智旻攬著他的腰，帶他看看種滿小花朵的一角，這裡是他們宅邸外森林偏遠的一處，旁邊有蛇窩和猛獸，牠們畏懼朴智旻的力量，乖乖地待在不遠處不做打擾，但也剛好形成這裡的屏障，不會有人發現他們。

「我、我好像不能隨意出來⋯⋯」金泰亨擔憂的頻頻看著宅邸的方向，被朴智旻輕輕的勾起下巴，把人的注意力拉回來。

「有我在，不用怕。別理他們了，你的注意力更應該放在我身上才是。」安撫的吻落在他的髮頂，朴智旻牽起他的手，緊扣著後拉著他緩步在這裡閒走，「放輕鬆，我在呢。」

自從朴智旻把他收為血奴後，就再也沒有任何一個閒雜人等出現了，吸血鬼、特別是權位高的血族，一般都有眾多血奴，他這樣著實罕見，但其他吸血鬼一聞到金泰亨的味道，大概也明瞭了，有那樣鮮濃香醇的血液，難怪朴智旻會嚴重挑食。

此外，這個孤高的少爺也再也沒有任何性奴對象了，在混亂的吸血鬼界，有眾多奴隸是正常的事情，朴智旻真的太特例，不依照傳言所說的，朴智旻太過冷漠，這好像也可以理解他沒有任何洩慾對象，再說呢，看著他身旁這個血奴的長相，嗯，眾人紛紛明瞭，不過家裡的長輩們大多都不同意，太過寵愛一個奴隸會出大事的，可朴智旻依舊我行我素，就這樣獨寵著金泰亨十年，也到了他成年的時候。

夜深之時，小心翼翼的捧著蛋糕，朴智旻遣退僕人，親自拿著送給金泰亨的蛋糕，安靜的打開門。

沒有聽到開門的聲音，金泰亨抱著貓咪，凝視著窗外的明月，他永遠都這麼乖巧聽話，每天每天都在這房間等待他回來，幾坪的房間就是他的全世界。

下了決心，之後還是把人帶在身邊，這樣自己也比較放心，朴智旻把蛋糕放在桌上，一步走上前摀住他聽到聲音而轉過來的眼。

「生日快樂。」把任攬在懷裡，湊上去啃吻著他的肩膀，朴智旻緊緊的摟著他放在心上的人兒，就算他只是個血奴又如何，外頭傳的謠言沒錯，朴家少爺是動了真情，真的愛上了這個可愛的血奴。

「啊、智旻⋯⋯」輕喘了一聲，金泰亨乖乖的待在他的懷裡，閉著眼睛讓他的主人同他親熱，手乖順的摟上他的脖子，讓他吻上自己的唇。

在難捨難分的交纏中，朴智旻克制下自己，輕輕的把氣喘吁吁的人兒摟在懷裡抱著，往旁邊一摸，端了他親自做好的蛋糕給他，「來，吃吧。」

「咦？蛋糕？好漂亮！我第一次看到呢⋯⋯」早先沒落罪前，家境就很貧寒，落罪了更是艱難，所以金泰亨從未見過這樣的食物，眼睛發亮著珍貴的捧著，讓朴智旻心疼的親親他的面頰，親自拿著叉子餵到他的口中。

「吃吧，我做的呢，之後想吃我隨時都可以做給你。」笑著餵了他一口，看著他吃得香的樣子，讓朴智旻不禁極滿意自己的決定。

「還有個禮物送你呢。」在金泰亨美滋滋的享用完，朴智旻讓他轉身，接著在他脖子上掛了個東西。

「這是⋯⋯」拿起脖子上的項鍊，金泰亨看了眼眶一熱，那是玫瑰的小鍊子，上頭點綴著些許碎鑽，朴智旻覺得很適合他，就拿了。

「喜歡嗎？」手指摩擦他柔軟的臉頰，看著他欣喜的小模樣，朴智旻覺得做什麼都值得。

「你送的，當然都喜歡。」笑著膩在他的身上，金泰亨伸手抱住他，抱住這個溫暖，儘管他們的地位如此懸殊，可他只要知道，他有這麼一刻，喜歡自己就行了。

輕笑著後，朴智旻吻上他的唇，不想浪費完美的好時光。

那時候，原本以為就會一直持續下去，那時候的朴智旻甚至決定了，只要這個血奴直到永遠就好，沒想到，事與願違。

當那天發生時，朴智旻想都不敢想，因為根本沒想到過。

「少爺，快逃！」看著火勢逐漸逼近，僕人冒死推了他一把，立刻被神父的箭給射殺。

瞠大眼，朴智旻咬牙看著滿滿的火海，他的家，被毀了，他的家門，被滅了。誰看誰不順眼，大家聯合在一起，串通好了，滅了誰了，旁人也管不著，人多勢眾，他知道旁支的吸血族早就看不順眼他們很久了，沒想到竟會串通教會來滅了他們！

「糟糕，泰亨！」立刻想起自己的血奴，看著極大的火勢，朴智旻牙一咬，瞬間移動回到了他的房間。

「智旻，你怎麼來了⋯⋯快走啊⋯⋯」吸了太多的煙，讓金泰亨意識模糊，他好像看到了幻覺，朴智旻出現在他眼前，可這裡快要毀了，他不能留在這裡。

一聲不吭的直接抱起人，紅色的高溫足以讓他乾枯的血液再次沸騰，朴智旻冷冷的看了最後一眼這他的家，旋身一轉，帶著金泰亨就消失了。

看著不遠處終於停止的火焰，從這個角度看過去，就可以看到焦黑一片的殘骸，金泰亨緩緩的走到默不作聲的朴智旻旁邊，伸手抱住他的腰。

「這下⋯⋯可怎麼辦呢？」心疼的看著眼底冰寒又疼痛一片的他，金泰亨輕輕的啄吻他的臉頰，想要帶給他安慰。

「你可以離開。」沉默了半晌、啞著嗓子，朴智旻低聲這麼說，被滅門了，他也不是那個養尊處優又身分尊貴的少爺了，他，可以再去尋找自己的新主人。

「不，我哪裡都不去。我要陪著你。」堅定的牽起他的手，對上他終於肯抬頭看著自己的視線，金泰亨輕輕勾起笑容，「我只會在你身邊的，你是知道的。」

「⋯⋯你應該知道，你哪裡都去不了吧？」順著他溫暖可愛的話，把頭埋在他的肩膀上，溫暖甜美的味道盈滿他的鼻腔，朴智旻摟抱住金泰亨纖細的腰，用牙齒輕輕磨蹭他脆弱的頸子。

「我又有哪裡能去呢？我唯一能去的，永遠只有你這裡。」笑著任由他胡來胡說的，金泰亨回擁抱著他，語氣帶著嘆息。

他怎麼能不知道呢，他只有他這個地方可以去，不管是現在還是未來。

接著，後腦勺立刻傳來一痛，等到他回過神來，他就已經被壓在草地上，衣服被朴智旻撕扯而破。

「嗯、嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」身體一涼，接著膝蓋就被對方壓在身上，露出隱密的那個穴口給他，沒有任何潤滑，朴智旻就把粗長的性器塞到他身體裡。

「好大、嗯⋯⋯」輕柔的吟著，在這段時間早就習慣了他，儘管沒有潤滑有點不適，但撞擊在腺體的力道還是讓他跟著硬了起來。

「你不能走，必須待在我身邊，知道嗎？」發狠的在他體內來回衝刺，朴智旻抓上他的陰莖，揉捏著直到白濁噴發而出。

「啊！智旻⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」呻吟轉變為啜泣，敏感的身體依舊敏感，金泰亨咬著唇掉眼淚，身上和身下像是被分開來一樣，滿身汗水又抵不過源源不絕的快感。

「又哭了，不管幾次你還是會哭。」喘氣著加快速度，更讓身下的人兒抽泣不止，朴智旻咬牙抹去他的眼淚，但擺臀的力道更大了。

「好快、不行、嗯⋯⋯」張嘴吟叫，唾液都因為來不及吞嚥而流出，金泰亨紅了眼眶，但他不知道，這樣反而更加靡艷。

「我還是一樣，喜歡你身體裡的感覺，你也喜歡吧？」啃咬著他的鎖骨，再把墜落的眼淚吻乾淨，朴智旻擁抱著屬於他的金泰亨，不想放手。

「泰亨、泰亨⋯⋯」

發瘋似的埋入他的體內，他在他耳邊不斷叫著他的名字。

「嗯，我在⋯⋯」勾上他的脖頸，讓他的性器更加深入自己的體內，但金泰亨不在乎，他只是擁抱著他受傷的主人，讓他掠奪自己所有的一切。


	3. Chapter.3

Blood 

CH.3

「智旻啊，泰亨啊，晚安。」鄰居問好的聲音從旁邊傳來，讓朴智旻不自覺的握緊了金泰亨的手，「這麼晚了，外出嗎？」

「是的，阿姨，有點事。」回握了握朴智旻的手，金泰亨有禮貌的對著鄰居友好的微笑。

將摟在他腰上的手更緊的讓他們靠在一起，得到金泰亨有點羞澀又開心的微笑，朴智旻跟著一起拉開笑容，順勢瞪開旁邊傻愣著直看向泰亨面孔的蠢貨。

看什麼看？再看下去也不會是你的。

泰亨可是他朴智旻的血奴，他的所有物。

自從那場大變動之後，他們隱姓埋名，在不遠處的普通人類村莊待著，最危險的地方往往是最安全的地方，這裡距離他的家只有一個夜晚的路程，那些殘餘的殺人兇手萬萬不會想到他們躲在那麼近的地方，都以為他們逃到天涯海角去了，卯勁全力在整個魔法世界尋找他們。

這幾年，朴智旻也暗中調查了很多他們過去的種種，這才發現，慾望不只是會讓人類墮落，連吸血鬼也是，權利這個詞自古以來都吸引成千上萬的生命為它而奉獻自己的靈魂，為了這個詞，再親密的朋友都可以在夜黑風高的時候為此捅你一刀。

在知道了兇手之後，朴智旻開始展開了計畫，他不會就這樣放棄了一切，放棄了他的過去。身為長命的吸血鬼，還有比他更有耐心的生物嗎？

機會是留給準備好的人，當然，也包括準備好的吸血鬼。

這次在任的吸血鬼王想要隱退去了，自然的，下方的血族都蠢蠢欲動起來，在王的眼皮子底下，紛紛打了起來，在用人最要緊的時候，朴智旻偷偷的混了進去，獨具慧眼的他，挑上了最後成功繼承王位的繼承者。

事情看似很順利，當然，也有不順利的小小插曲。

朴智旻辦公的時候，會把他的人擺在身邊，在眼前看著，他比較安心，但當然，這樣也會引來一些殺機，以及得來不易的運氣。

這次的王想要的，是名正言順的繼承，所以啦，錯綜複雜的關係需要釐清，千百萬張的通信以及紀錄需要閱讀，朴智旻坐在繼承者賞賜給他的辦公室裡，朴智旻一開始進去的時候，到底是在水深的權利界待了多年，他一看就知道這是那個滅了族的少爺，但倒是什麼都沒說，把人安插了一個不錯的職業。

朴少爺的能力，在當初可是赫赫有名，一個人挑上一群高階血族也不會落於下風，這能力對他來講可是很重要的呢。

而正巧，那天也是展現他能力的一天。

「你身邊有一個好香的血奴，分給我吧？」

那時候，話語傳入了朴智旻的耳裡，停下翻閱紙張的手，他就這樣定定的看著特意跑來找他、即將死去的吸血鬼。

說什麼呢，當然是說即將被他給一手毀去啦。

一伸手，乖巧的孩子就蹭到他身邊，被他一把摟住腰後，細細的揉著他圓潤飽滿的臀部，這當然是只有他碰過的地方，而這個沒眼色的東西既然覬覦他的人？

「你覺得，你能夠得到他嗎？」把人兒輕輕的往後推，朴智旻站起身來，動作還是那麼優雅又不緊不慢。

「等到我說張開來，才可以張開喔。」先回過身摀住金泰亨那雙漂亮的眼眸，溫熱的吐息染紅了金泰亨的耳，朴智旻輕笑了一聲，吻了一下他溫暖細膩的臉頰，接著，面無表情的轉過身來。

「你想得美。」在迅速撲過去的剎那，朴智旻露出獠牙，「再見吧。」

「智旻⋯⋯」

等到他再次張開眼，那個吸血鬼已經消失了，而朴智旻正默不作聲的摟著他，正想關心他時，脖子上一痛，他被咬住了脖子，可金泰亨還是乖順的讓他吸血，讓他洩憤。

甘甜美味的鮮血瞬間讓他平復心情，滿滿的溫暖傳人他的口腔，接著瀰漫入心中，何等的美味，馥郁到花香可以讓他沉醉其中，無法拔除他對他濃濃的慾望啊。

朴智旻閉上眼睛，克制力很好的在吞了幾口後迅速停了下來。

他不會傷害到泰亨的，永遠不會，這是他對自己的約束，所以從來不會擔心過量的問題。

「我不會離開你的身邊的。」感受到環抱著自己對力道，金泰亨貼在他的耳邊，輕聲說著，「你知道的，我是你的，不可能離開你。」

不管要做什麼，任何事情都可以，只要可以減輕這個吸血鬼的不安就好，回抱著他，他讓朴智旻把吻落在自己的唇上，閉上眼睛。

智旻真是傻，自己都已經獻給他了，沒有旁人再奪取的道理啊，讓強勢的吻掠奪自己，他就這樣簡單的放軟身體，讓朴智旻緊緊的摟抱住自己。

「看來，我的將軍被你給殺了呢。」

在他們吻的難分難捨之際，聲音突兀的傳來，朴智旻輕柔的咬了咬金泰亨柔軟的嘴唇後，轉過身來對向吸血鬼王的繼承人。

「我王啊，雖然我效忠於您，可您也不能在我正在親熱的時候出現啊。」完全沒有在怕的表達自己，朴智旻挑眉這麼說，惹來繼承人的笑聲。

「真沒想到啊，朴家的獨子是這麼有趣的人物。」看著朴智旻身後的那個血奴很緊張的抓緊朴智旻的衣襬，繼承人的眼神滿是興趣盎然，「別緊張，小傢伙，我不會對智旻怎麼樣的。不過你的氣味真好聞呢，臉也很好看，難怪智旻沒有辦法放手。」

「您現在知道了。」把人兒往身後藏了藏，朴智旻的視線對上了繼承者，「您也知道，我第一天見面的時候就和您說過，別打他主意，他是我的。」

就算貴為未來的王，也別想和他搶人。

「行行行，我也不是不知道啊！每次提到他，你這個醋桶就整個沸騰起來的模樣我能不清楚嗎？」白了朴智旻一眼，身為吸血鬼未來的王，她還缺血奴嗎？

「我是想說啊，既然你殺了我的將軍，你就成為我的將軍吧。」

「這樣其他人會認同嗎？」訝異的看著繼承者，朴智旻好奇的反問。

「不認同就靠實力贏過你啊。」

等到了那天，風起雲湧的那天，改朝換代的那天。

已經計劃好了一切，所以早在決定奪權行動的日期壓好了，朴智旻就直接把人給藏起來去了。

「可是，我想和智旻待在一起⋯⋯」不依不饒的抓住朴智旻的手，金泰亨的眼淚都快要掉下來了，死都不肯放手。

被金泰亨的行為可愛到，雖然知道他很認真，可這樣的行為真的太可愛了，停不住笑容的把臉埋在他的脖子旁深吸一口氣，為了他，為了這溫暖的氣息，要他做什麼都可以，只為了回到他身邊。

「不用擔心，我不會怎麼樣的，別小看我啊，」刮刮他的鼻尖，朴智旻放縱自己一次，擁抱住他最深愛的人兒，「我不會死的，我可是吸血鬼啊，可你會，我不能把你的安危放在危機之中。」

「但是、但是⋯⋯」可憐兮兮的抓著他，金泰亨知道他自己很無理取鬧，可是、可是⋯⋯他不想要放開他，他離開他的身邊，自己會很害怕。

「乖，我知道你會害怕，但看到你在危險的地方，會讓我更害怕。」吻著他的唇，他的愛啊，總是讓他心中那麼柔軟，朴智旻輕輕的抱著他，「你知道嗎，出現黎明前，那邊那顆星星會最亮、最耀眼。」

指著東方的星空，指給他看那顆星星，朴智旻將懷裡的人更往自己懷裡靠，「今天晚上，那顆星星發亮之前，我一定會回來的。」

在他回首過去的下一秒，朴智旻就這樣消失了。

驚慌的想要四處尋找，但下一秒停下動作，緊緊的抓住他送給自己的項鍊，因為金泰亨知道，朴智旻已經離開了。

他會受傷嗎？他會痛嗎？他會累嗎？戰場上會很混亂而波及到他嗎？每分每秒都在想著他，快要亂了思緒，最後，金泰亨咬牙忍住，將視線固定在那顆星星上。

等待天在此黎明，等到星星開始發亮，等到他回到自己身邊。

周遭逐漸寂靜下來，夜色跟著深濃，鳥兒不再鳴叫，只剩下他專注盯著星星的身影，就好像過去的每一天，他等待朴智旻回來的每一天。

滴答滴答，沒有鐘錶的行進聲，只有他專注盯著星光的身影。

等啊等，時間比流水流逝的更快，星光逐漸黯淡，夜色快要過渡到下一個時分，萬物快要甦醒，而本該與他們一同清醒的他，自從和朴智旻相遇後，他的時間也跟著相反，他現在無比清醒。

一顆、一顆，緩慢的開始黯淡，接著，那顆星星亮了起來，好像希望的光芒一樣。

「智旻⋯⋯」伴隨著星光，他不自覺淺淺的開始呼喚他。

呼喚他的主人，簽訂了一輩子契約的主子，那個他深愛上的吸血鬼。那個成為他空氣、呼吸和心跳的吸血鬼。

「在這呢。」

伴隨著話語的落下，毫不猶豫的轉身，他撲進去他張開的雙臂裡，永遠都不想再放開來。


	4. Chapter 4

舉杯對著其他吸血鬼示意，朴智旻抿了一口紅酒，把金泰亨再往自己的身邊拉了一下，更貼近自己。

政權交替之後，眾人開始平復混亂，恢復到以往的奢靡生活，酒宴和飯局又開始了起來，當然，他們必須去邀請這個如今成為吸血鬼女王親信的朴家少爺。

在血洗了所有目標之後，朴智旻也放下了，帶著金泰亨，她回到了過去一直待著的家，為了族人們報仇完了，他終於可以回家了，和他的愛人一起。

不過那天的場面，讓吸血鬼界終生難忘王可以顛覆全世界的強大威壓，和她手下恐怖的親信，足以讓她輕鬆的接管整個吸血鬼界，更不會有不識相吭聲。

儘管他們都很害怕，那天展露真正能力的朴智旻，太恐怖了，不是個簡單角色，是必須要忌憚三分的人物。

不過儘管如此，飄到那美麗血奴身上的目光還是不少，太香了，而且那個長相⋯⋯在心中垂涎著，可面上不敢露出半分，不然指不定隔天就是自己的忌日，但眾人還是無法克制飄到金泰亨身上的目光。

好漂亮、真的很漂亮，高挺的鼻樑、花瓣的唇，美麗的雙眸，輕輕的彎起嘴角，就有人幾乎快要把眼睛黏在他身上去了，自從成年後，又被朴智旻給滋潤了那麼久，金泰亨身上的光芒完全沒辦法被掩蓋，僅僅只是站在那裡，什麼都不用做，就可以媚惑所有的血族。

但當然，那是不可能的，他們的想法，朴智旻還不知道嗎？把站著的人兒摟著，朴智旻看著乖巧聽話的金泰亨，笑著捏捏他的臀部，極具暗示性，讓金泰亨紅了臉，把通紅的臉埋進他的懷裡。

「真甜蜜。」一旁的吸血鬼王很感嘆的這麼說，惹來朴智旻的白眼。

「愛卿，話說，你啊，都空窗了那麼久，是不是應該被我賜婚？」

一聽到那句話，金泰亨從朴智旻懷裡抬頭，臉色蒼白的看著吸血鬼王，朴智旻摟著他的力道加大，眉頭在話語落下後，皺了起來。

眾人紛紛開始騷動，若是這樣的話，朴智旻會不會就這樣把心力更放在婚約者身上？若真的是這樣⋯⋯他們搞不好就可以找到機會，玩玩金泰亨了呢⋯⋯只是個血奴，朴少爺應該不會和他們計較吧？

而身旁的女孩們一聽到這樣的話，紛紛整理好衣裳首飾，務必讓自己最好的一面展露，朴智旻的好樣貌可是眾人都理解的，多少人想要嫁給他啊！

「不用了，不需要。」可沒想到，朴智旻馬上開口拒絕，語氣帶著不容置喙的餘地，「我心裡有我身邊的這人了，我不需要其他人。」

吸血鬼界掀起了軒然大波，當然就是朴智旻的晚宴上的那句話，大名鼎鼎的朴少爺竟然喜歡上了一個小小的血奴？前所未見啊！

到底是用什麼妖術還是手段，讓朴少爺愛上了他？但看到金泰亨的臉，就連名為吸血鬼之花的女人也不禁摸摸自己的臉頰慚愧，又咬牙想要討厭那個血奴，用著媚態勾引吸血鬼、不要臉的東西！狐狸精！

但也只是羨慕罷了。

不去理會外頭的瘋言瘋語，朴智旻把不安的愛人鎖在懷裡親吻，「怎麼了？害怕了？嫉妒了？不相信我了？」

「我、嗯⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」害怕倒是沒有，嫉妒可能有一點，還有不安，但親成這樣，到底是讓他說還是不說？被朴智旻吻到細碎的呻吟從嘴邊流出，金泰亨軟著身體，只能他為所欲為了。

「別不安，我說了，你是我的，我也是你的，我們不會發生分開這種事，懂嗎？」抵著喘氣連連的柔軟唇瓣，朴智旻貼著他，語氣太過溫柔，讓金泰亨紅了眼眶。

「我⋯⋯我只是個血奴啊，智旻⋯⋯」滑落的眼淚被朴智旻抹去，金泰亨勾住朴智旻，哽咽的說著。

「不管你是什麼，我不在乎，我在乎的，永遠只有你必須陪在我身邊，直到世界的終焉。」

因為不安的愛人，朴智旻私底下跑去找了吸血鬼王。

「你也真是，我不是早和你說過，我和泰亨的事情了嗎？在宴會上說那什麼話？泰亨都不安了。」手環著胸，朴智旻黑著臉質問自己名義上的主人，全世界只有個性直來直往的朴智旻敢這麼做。

「我管他不安幹什麼？那是你應該處理的好嗎？我這是在幫你耶，好心沒好報還被你唸。」直接白眼回去，吸血鬼王老實說還蠻喜歡這個親信的，辦事效率好又專情，不會給她惹出什麼小道消息來，要知道，聯姻什麼的或是誰搞上誰，這麼大的事情都可以讓她頭痛三天，她當然要手下的人感情關係乾淨一點啊，不惹事最好，所以她最重用也最喜歡朴智旻，因為不給她惹事唄，「我這可是讓全世界都知道，你朴智旻只心繫他，斷了他們的念想呢。」

沉默了半晌，朴智旻這才點頭，「好吧，也是，做得好。」

很不想理會散發甜蜜幸福氛圍的朴智旻，不過吸血鬼王還是八卦了一下，「聽說你為了他，分了自己的永恆給他？捨得啊？」

吸血鬼是永生的，只要能吸血，就可以一直活著，當然，也可以分享生命給自己在乎的短命種族，立定契約就行，但前提是，要那個吸血鬼答應才行。

「為了泰亨，什麼都捨得。」

要知道，朴智旻的生活沒有了金泰亨，沒有他的血，也沒有溫軟的金泰亨去抱著，他可是會很困擾的。

「你其實不用這麼做⋯⋯」被朴智旻抱在懷裡，金泰亨紅著臉，但還是義正嚴辭的開口。

「我說了，只要是為了你，我什麼都願意做。」不住啃咬他的鎖骨，朴智旻勾起魅惑人心的笑，「所以，泰亨是不是該獎勵獎勵我？」

咬唇看著那樣的朴智旻，金泰亨最後只能硬著頭皮，手猶豫的摸上朴智旻早已腫脹起來的陰莖。

一把握著他的手，帶著他握上自己的性器，朴智旻嘴抵在他的耳邊，纏綿的讓人臉紅心跳，「不管幾次，害羞的金泰亨還是很可愛呢。」

解開金泰亨的襯衫，再拉掉礙事的褲子，半退到大腿上，朴智旻自己也拉開自己的長褲，對著他勾勾手，「來，這次自己上來，自己做，我可不幫你，你必須要獎勵我。」

感覺全身的血液都往臉上衝過去，金泰亨委屈的看了鐵了心要這麼做，坐在床上由上往下盯著他的朴智旻，手只能緩慢的沾取潤滑後，往自己不住開合的穴口插進去。

ㄧ插進去，金泰亨就呻吟出聲，自己的手填滿自己的身體，這樣的想法讓他腿都快軟了，連擴張都做得不確實，只能一手撐在朴智旻的膝蓋上，一手緩慢的抽插著自己的緊緻的腸道。

「唔嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」不住開始呼喚著他的名字，讓那人盯著自己的目光更赤裸裸的展現強大的慾望，金泰亨隨著每抽插自己一下的力道，都小聲的叫著他。

「寶貝，自己玩自己都玩得那麼開心了，等等我插了你，可怎麼辦呢？」靠著極強大的意志力才沒有一把將人壓在底下操，朴智旻勾著他的下巴，手指勾著他掉落的眼淚和唾液，「自己玩得這麼爽，還不快上來讓我玩玩？」

前方的性器竟然因為自己的抽插而挺立起來，連胸口的蓓蕾也紅潤著，全身都被朴智旻搞得好敏感，金泰亨張口喘著氣，看著朴智旻碩大的那根，在擴張的差不多後，軟著身體小心的對準他，緩慢的插了進去。

「啊啊啊啊、嗯嗯啊！」沒想到朴智旻根本沒有給他緩衝的機會，一把掐著他的腰，用力的往下壓，直直的頂到他的腺體，讓他放聲尖叫，直接將白濁噴到朴智旻的腹肌。

「真是的，我可忍不住了。」一把撩起瀏海，朴智旻盯著他的目光強烈到恐怖，沒有去管他到底適不適應，抓著他的腰開始大力上下搖晃。

「嗯、啊啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯太大了⋯⋯」哭喊著搖頭，但卻沒有辦法逃離，這個姿勢太深了，敏感的身體完全無法接受朴智旻的速度，可激烈的動作讓他的性器再次興奮起來，隨著強大的晃動直挺挺的搖晃。

「干的那麼深，你很爽吧？小騙子。」喘氣著把人更用力的壓在自己身上，埋在他身體裡的感覺太美好了，連馳騁的感覺也是，朴智旻咬著他的肩膀，又舔上他為自己綻放的乳頭，過快的速度帶起金泰亨一連串的吟叫。

「不、嗯⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯」嘴裡亂叫著，金泰亨已經被干到失去了理智，美麗的臉蛋沒有以往的清純，只有被操到底的無神，更讓朴智旻加大了握著他腰肢底力道。

那臉龐，像是專門為了被他操了之後失神而誕生在這個世界上的，如此淫蕩，如此美麗，這靡艷的姿態，不就是為了被自己干而生的嗎？

「你絕對是為了被我干，才出現在這個世界上的，泰亨啊，我說的對不對？」

一把將人翻面，直接用後入的方式，朴智旻咬上他的後頸，著迷的把陰莖用力的撞在他的敏感點上。

好爽，太爽了，這緊緻的穴口，是只屬於自己的。

「啊啊啊！」被反轉身體時的磨擦太強烈，撞擊底力道太爽，讓金泰亨抽泣著又射了，沾濕了整片床單。

「這可不行，今天晚上我不打算停止了，你也不行。」感受到金泰亨軟下去的陰莖，朴智旻一把握上去，輕緩的開始揉捏，又咬上他的耳垂，他知道他的敏感點，對著他不住煽風點火。

「停下、了嗯嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」被握住後又興奮了，金泰亨哭著搖搖頭，嗓子都快啞了，但身體只聽朴智旻的話，性器再次腫脹。

「寶貝，我不會停的，操你太爽了。」不住吻著他細膩的背，朴智旻哼聲撞了一下敏感點，讓金泰亨仰著脖子叫了一聲。

「智旻⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」沒想到為了增添感受，朴智旻竟然咬上他的肩頸，因為契約關係，當吸血鬼咬上與自己有契約的血奴，那種強烈的刺激感，是當事人才能體會到的，所以血奴很常語主人發生性關係，就是這個原因，沒想到，朴智旻這個吸血鬼，竟然在干他的時候咬他。

雙重的刺激讓他又射了，射出逐漸變少的白濁，讓金泰亨顫抖了很久。可朴智旻又干在他的敏感點上，金泰亨叫著，嫣紅了眼眶。

「你再這個表情下去，下次咬你的時候，我一定會干你。」咬牙撞在他的腺體上，朴智旻舔弄著他的傷口，剛剛那瞬間金泰亨竟然緊夾了他一下，讓他差點控制不住，只能猛干他的敏感點洩憤。

「不嗚嗚、啊啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」想要搖頭讓他停下來，但最後只能讓自己的臀部隨著他的速度而晃動，金泰亨已經沒有了理智，任由後頭的這個人支配了自己。

「泰亨啊，永遠和我在一起吧。」

最後射了他的腸道都裝不下滿滿的白濁，流了出來，朴智旻伸手戳著潮濕的穴口，嘴貼著他呢喃。

有什麼事情，比得上他永遠成為自己的這件事還要更好的事嗎？


End file.
